criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cursed Museum
The Cursed Museum is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the tenth case in the city of Pheadmouth and the fourth one take place in the Italian Street district. Plot Wanting to have a look at the most popular museum of Pheadmouth - Riccard Museum, and investigate further into Santorini family as the museum's owner was one of the family's member, Riccardo Santorini, Rosamund and the player decided to go there. They then met two famous artists whose paintings were exhibited in the museum - Marco Marino and Antonio Russo. However, some minutes later, the team found one of the two artists, Marco Marino, dead with his head bashed in by a bust. Mid-investigation, the team found museum watchman Jerry Miller, who was on night patrol, wandering around the crime scene. Later, the team found tourist Daniel Armstrong accidentally breaking a souvenir in the museum. Soon after, the team found enough clues to incarcerate Antonio for Marco's murder. Admitting to the murder, Antonio told the team that Marco was actually a cheater behind his gorgeous cover. He then explained that Marco had insisted on working with Antonio to "improve his skills". However, in fact, Marco had stolen all of Antonio's work and then sold them with high price. When Antonio confronted Marco about it, Marco simply said that he just wanted to be more famous than Antonio and then called him an "underrated artist". Being angry, Antonio used his own Venus bust which was on display to kill Marco. Judge Park then sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, the player helped Leo find his lucky charm to reject artist Aurora Costa's crush for him after he gave back her the book that she accidentally dropped, since he could not love women. Later, Artemio Santorini asked Ned and the player for help finding his son Silvio Santorini, who had run away after having an argument with Artemio. The team then searched the museum, where they found a box containing a certificate of adoption for Silvio. After getting it to Trent, the team discovered that Silvio was not Artemio and Samuela Santorini's biological son, he was their adoptive son instead. When being questioned about this, Artemio admitted that he and Samuela had adopted Silvio since they could not give birth to children, and that was the cause of their argument earlier, when Silvio found out that he was his parents' adoptive son. The team then helped Artemio found Silvio's sunglasses, which he had dropped earlier, to help him reconcile with Silvio before Riccardo said that he had seen Silvio came home. They then went to Santorini mansion to search for Silvio's traces, only to find a shocking truth that... Summary Victim *'Marco Marino' (found dead with his head bashed in by a bust) Murder Weapon *'Venus Bust' Killer *'Antonio Russo' Suspects C10Info-AntonioRusso.png|Antonio Russo C10Info-RiccardoSantorini.png|Riccardo Santorini C10Info-AuroraCosta.png|Aurora Costa C10Info-DanielArmstrong.png|Daniel Armstrong C10Info-JerryMiller.png|Jerry Miller Quasi-suspects C10Quasi-LeoKobayashi.png|Leo Kobayashi C10Quasi-ArtemioSantorini.png|Artemio Santorini Killer's Profile *The killer uses Crème de la Terre. *The killer works out. *The killer has an Irish Wolfhound. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer has a paint stain on their clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Broken Bust, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Antonio Russo; Victim identified: Marco Marino) *Talk to Antonio Russo about the murder. (Prerequisite: Museum Exhibition investigated; New Suspect: Riccardo Santorini) *Ask Riccardo Santorini about the victim. (Prerequisite: Antonio interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Prerequisite: Riccardo interrogated; Clues: Faded Notebook, Victim's Bag) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Victim's Notebook) *Analyze Victim's Notebook. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Aurora Costa) *Talk to Aurora Costa about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Notebook analyzed) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Open Bag) *Examine Open Bag. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Daniel Armstrong) *Ask Daniel Armstrong why his gloves were in the victim's studio. (Prerequisite: Glove analyzed) *Examine Broken Bust. (Result: Venus Bust) *Analyze Venus Bust. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Venus Bust; Attribute: The killer works out) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Crème de la Terre) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Jerry Miller if he saw anything suspicious. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Museum Garden; Profile updated: Jerry works out) *Investigate Museum Garden. (Prerequisite: Jerry interrogated; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Victim's Cap) *Examine Victim's Cap. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an Irish Wolfhound; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Clues: Locked Tablet, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (12:00:00) *Talk to Riccardo about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Riccardo uses Crème de la Terre, works out and has an Irish Wolfhound) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Aurora Costa) *Ask Aurora Costa about her sexy photo to the victim. (Prerequisite: Aurora Costa identified; Profile updated: Aurora uses Crème de la Terre) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Daniel about the victim sexually harassing him. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Museum Displays; Profiles updated: Daniel uses Crème de la Terre and works out, Aurora works out) *Investigate Museum Displays. (Prerequisite: Daniel interrogated; Clues: Hotel Key Message, Faded Article) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (12:00:00) *Ask Jerry about the romantic gift he got from the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed; Profiles updated: Jerry has an Irish Wolfhound, Antonio has an Irish Wolfhound, Aurora has an Irish Wolfhound) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00) *Talk to Antonio about making the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Profile updated: Antonio uses Crème de la Terre and works out) *Investigate Garden Chair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Paintbrush, Garden Tools) *Examine Paintbrush. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Garden Tools. (Result: Victim's Ring) *Analyze Victim's Ring. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a paint stain on their clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Family Secrets (4/6). (No stars) Family Secrets (4/6) *See what Aurora wants. (Available after unlocking Family Secrets) *Talk to Leo about Aurora. (Prerequisite: Aurora interrogated) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Leo interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Prerequisite: Lucky Charm) *Analyze Lucky Charm. (09:00:00) *See Leo talk to Aurora. (Prerequisite: Lucky Charm analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Artemio about his emergency. (Prerequisite: Leo interrogated) *Investigate Museum Garden. (Prerequisite: Artemio interrogated; Clue: Black Box) *Examine Black Box. (Result: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Certificate of Adoption) *Analyze Certificate of Adoption. (06:00:00) *Ask Artemio about Silvio. (Prerequisite: Certificate of Adoption analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Museum Displays. (Prerequisite: Artemio interrogated; Clue: Broken Sunglasses) *Examine Broken Sunglasses. (Prerequisite: Silvio's Sunglasses) *Ask Riccardo about Silvio's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Silvio's Sunglasses restored; Reward: Artist Suit) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Italian Street